User talk:Barbie1928
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Two Voices, One Song page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 11:32, April 3, 2012 Excuse me, dear, but have you seen that every page that contains the lyrics of a song also has informations about it? You know, it's to connect the pages. Also, you made a few mistakes in the lyrics, I had to correct them. Corinne D'Arcy 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I DON`T SPEAK OR WRITE ENGLISH . SORRY I obviously forgive you, and I think you really help us adding the lyrics of the song. I always check out the updates to see if someone edited the pages and sometimes I see your edits. They're really good, I mostly correct grammar mistakes and I'm glad not to see any in your pages. Corinne D'Arcy 11:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) On your Contributions page, it has a list of all the edits you make, so as long as you are logged in you get credit for your edits! :) But there are lots of users on wikis so we can all edit pages together and add new information and pictures and things. So don't worry if it says someone else edited something, they were just correcting or adding new things, so no one steals from each other. XTinkerBellx 14:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 45arumem I wish i can be a musketeer Barbie1928 and i agree too. You can go to my website if you like and PLZ leave me a message Thank You Barbie 1928. Hi, I added your name to the front page, thanks so much for adding to the wiki! :) XTinkerBellx 11:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I am trying very hard for my exams! Are you sure that DOBMALIN is editing your page, because in their contributions it doesn't say they have. If you have any more problems feel free to ask me :) XTinkerBellx 17:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) K112199 4:34 pm ,5/16/12 I know your point for my mistake in the lyrics of Two Voices, One Song but there is something missing lyrics in there ... ~~K112199~~ Wow! Hey your profile page is awesome! Ariel Mermaid 17:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Barbie1928, This is 45arumem, I am so sorry about that. I was the one by accident because if the link here. It's okay Barbie1928. I don't mind. Well, I really really love your website pages such as your profile page with pictures on it. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Barbie1928. 45arumem Hey Barbie1928, It's me again i think all of the Barbie Movies are AWESOME and even everything and my FAVORITE barbie character is Merliah Summers and i want to be a surfer and my favorite barbie movies is Mermaid tale 1 and Mermaid Tale 2. I also love all of the movies Don't you and even it is so real and everything. Plz leave me a message Barbie1928, Thnak You Barbie1928. 45arumem I have one important question, Which of the Barbie Voices do you like most that we all especially you, me love what's real? Kelly Sheridan or Diana Kaarina? Plz leave me a message, Thank You Barbie 1928. 45arumem The one that has pictures on it and it says '' welcome to my profile page. '' PLZ leave me a message Barbie1928 45arumem I will i promise. 45arumem Hey! How u doing? EloiseWinx 02:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing great thank you and how is yours. 45arumem Oh, Hi Barbie1928, I'm fine too. I'm very excited for the new Barbie movie: Princess and the Popstar too. I can't wait too. Oh, I just saw where it says '' You have new messages''. It's okay Barbie 1928. PLZ leave me a message Barbie1928 Forever & Always. Thank You Barbie 1928. 45arumem Oh, Hi Barbie1928, I'm fine too. I'm very excited for the new Barbie movie: Princess and the Popstar too. I can't wait too. Oh, I just saw where it says You have new messages. It's okay Barbie 1928. PLZ leave me a message Barbie1928 Forever & Always. Thank You Barbie 1928. 45arumem Awwwww, Thank You so much Barbie1928, That is so sweet of you. I think you're the sweetest here on Barbie Movies Wiki too. PLZ leave me a message Barbie1928 Forever & Always. Thank You so much Barbie 1928. Oh, Thank You for the message you give me that is so sweet of you and me and you're so sweet too. I forgot, sorry. 45arumem Wiki's New Look Thank you for the feedback :D It's supposed to be Princess & The Popstar themed (the new colours of the wiki are in the movie's logo) :) XTinkerBellx 12:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Barbie1928, I'm fine too! I'm very excited too! I just wait either! I don't know but i don't remember It's okay Barbie1928! But even People at Barbie Wikas can make mistake sometimes and accidents could get happen! 45arumem Thank You Barbie 1928, and yours too! Thank You so much and i think you are the sweetest here on Barbie movies Wiki too! 45arumem Hi! Oh, You're so welcomeBarbie 1928! It's okay Barbie 1928 but once again even People at Barbie movie Wikas can make mistake sometimes and accidents could get happen! Oh I see that you're sleepy and tired! I can also correct any mistakes like errors and mispelled words! Thank You for leaving me messages Barbie 1928 and I love the messages you give me! Please leave me a message Forever & Always! Thank You so much Barbie 1928! 45arumem Hi Barbie1928! Oh That's okay Barbie1928! It's okay! Oh! Oh! I didn't even know that! They forgot by mistake! Please leave me a message Forever & Always Barbie1928! Thank You so much Barbie1928! 45arumem Thanks, my username is Sofea17 what's yours?Claire 11:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC)